


Time to dance!

by Akimitsusaitooc



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimitsusaitooc/pseuds/Akimitsusaitooc
Relationships: Okumura - Relationship, Okumura Haru/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. costume

_where am I…? A disco beat..?_

The young man slowly opened his eyes. All he could see was the blue lights as he sat up. "I have not seen such a place before…" 

"Where am I-oh!" he heard the high pitched sound of his girlfriend and close confidant. Haru Okumura 

"Lady Haru, Do you happen to know this place?" he asked. The fluffy-haired girl shook her head. Wearing her usual pink sweater with a short, checkered skirt and stockings. He sat up as the rest of the phantom thieves also got up. In the center of the room was a disco ball and a few sofas. Futaba immediately searched on her computer as she shrugged, "can't find our location… but doesn't seem dangerous…" 

"Yo, where the heck are we?" Ryuji asked, 

"Took you long enough!" an echoey voice called, Justin stood on his guard, his fist tightened as he got ready for a fight. A blinding light caught them off guard before two young girls stood before them—They both wore similar eyepatches on their right or left eye. the Left one's hat showed "O.Y.O.O." while the right one's said "X.M.R.N." Justin relaxed a bit as he raised an eyebrow, at least they are not fighting a phantom enemy.

"You appear clueless as usual." the girl with the ponytail said as she held her clipboard. "In reality, you are all asleep, this experience is merely a dream." 

"Huh…? A dream..?" Ryuji asked 

"The more important question is… who are you?!" 

"Hmph! Your teammates lack discipline, inmate!" the girl with the two buns said as she waved her baton. Joker sighed as he shrugged. 

"Um… then who are you..?" Makoto asked as Ryuji stepped forward 

"And whaddya want?" he asked with his fist forward. 

"Wait, Ryuji!" the Morgana called "those two are-" 

"By "inmate," they mean you, right?" Ann said, looking towards the leader of the phantom thieves. 

"They helped me." 

"That's right. You were a handful," the double bunned girl said. 

"Oh!" as Justin stood up, a bit more relaxed, "I recall you mentioned a set of twins who were helping you, might these two be the ones perchance?" the phantom thief leader nodded. Justin nodded as a smile crossed his face. "Nice to meet you." 

"Oh my god..! They're so cute!" Ann said as a blushed came across their faces

"C-cute! H-how rude!" as the girl waved her baton. The ponytailed girl shook her head. 

"Regardless of our relations with the inmate, we have brought you all here because we wish to awaken a skill deep within all of you. You are to train that skill and put it on display for all of us here. The clue lies in this very room." 

"And the answer is…!" as the twins looked at the thieves, swaying their body to the side to seem more imposing. 

"Dancing!" The twins announced Justin paled, he has some dancing experience, but that was a long time ago! Even if he managed to recall the skills, would it also be relevant in this situation…? The double pigtailed girl broke him out of his trance. 

"Listen up, inmate!" as Justin focused on the task at hand. "All of you must practice your dance moves and perform on stage here at club velvet!" 

"To ensure peak performance, each of you has a backstage room, modeled after your current living facilities. You will also find a set of clothes in each of your closets that you can use for your performances." 

"The center of club velvet will be used as your practice arena and your performance stage! You must tell us when you are ready to perform! Consider this a result of a lot of hard work!" 

"Excuse me," Justin said in curiosity. "May I ask how we dance in this dream?"

"You merely have to imagine the moves that you are doing." The one with the ponytail explained, "Your body will naturally follow along with it."

"I see, you wanted us to dance, didn't you?" The cat on the chair said,

"Hmph! Take it how you will! it's not like you have a choice in the matter!" A swing of the baton made the swing dancer nervous. Hopefully, this did not turn into a hostage negotiation.

"I suppose this might be a good break for all of us." Justin heard the student council president speak, he always knew that she had the right words to say, save for joker. 

"Then, we will treat it as we always do, A request to the phantom thieves!"

"Alright! it's Showtime!" The leader called, Ren always knew how to take charge. 

Justin nodded eagerly as well as the others, most of them charged with energy as they all rushed to their break rooms. Once he arrived, Justin slowly opened the door to his room, wondering what is behind the door. What greeted his sights is nothing that he has ever seen before. a perfect replica of what his room looks like in real life. "this is magnificent!" He said in astonishment. His astonishment soon turned into intrigue as he turned his eyes towards his closet. The twins said that his clothes are there. Hopefully, they're not bluffing. His knee shook as he tried to walk towards the cabinet, the young man trying to take slow, deep breaths as he tried to approach the closet and see what the Twins had given him.

Instead of the regular arrangements of clothes that he got used to, Justin found a 1930s swing dancer outfit. However, instead of the standard uniform that he saw in his research of new swing dancer clothes. This one was modernized, a white collared, button-up shirt with black lines outlining the collar itself. A light-blue suspender that looked like it could fit him; finally, A long black pants with a few blue lines going down the side of the pants. Justin tenderly took the clothes out of the hanger. It felt very soft to the touch, cotton perhaps? No, this was made out of silk. Those two really went out of their way to make sure that he had the best clothes possible.

"I suppose the next step is to figure out how to wear this apparel. If the mechanics regarding dancing are similar, then I need to visualize myself putting the clothes on." He thought out loud, he soon sighed before attempting to put the clothes on. After a bit of struggling, He finally managed to put on the somewhat cumbersome amount of clothes. He soon walked in the mirror as he looked closer at the attire they gave him. The shirt and suspenders fit perfectly, and the pants were skin-tight, no matter how many times he tried to jump or spin, It would not come off. "I cannot wait to show lady Haru this attire." Once he adequately adjusted everything, he reopened the door to be greeted by his fellow phantom thieves, the excitement in his veins as he got ready to dance. 

((A/N, Hi everyone! While I am working on Chapter 6 of unlikely (which A03 somehow made the entire work anonymous.) Here is a huge fluffer to let you know I am not dead. :P PArt 2 will be out, as always, comment, like, and follow if you like what you are seeing! 


	2. let's dance!

_ Rock, step, kick, ball-chain. Rock, step, kick, ball-chain.  _

That was one of the hardest moves he could learn at the moment. If only he took those dance classes seriously. His heart raced as he walked to the centre of the already bustling stage. Just moment’s earlier, he read a note saying that due to the limited songs, he’s going to be partner dancing with Haru. he soon felt Haru’s soft gaze on him, turning towards her with a smile. 

“My, you sure are debonair,” she noted as her eyes gazed up and down on the young man.  the blood rushed to his cheeks; she always had a way with words. He smiled as he took a breath, letting the air flow through his lungs as he relaxed. Being around her always seems to calm him down. He soon took a look at Haru’s outfit, The elegant black corset, the pink sleeves on both of her arms that were like pillows, paired with her plaid shujin skirt and long white stockings that covered her whole leg, soon outfitted with some ribbons that wrapped to her knees in a triangle-shaped pattern. He took a moment to absorb the beauty of his lover, this was the outfit of someone who, like him, has or had a lot of experience dancing. He soon shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

“Thank you, you look like you can dazzle me just by your outfit alone.” her face turned red as she heard the compliment. 

“Thank you, Justin-kun.” she smiled softly, taking a deep breath to try and quell the blood that just rushed to her face “so, what song are you going to perform?”

“Actually, I believe we are a co performance.” He started as he walked towards the disks on the table,a plastic disk on it showing the names “for black and white.” Implying their code names, Justin smiled as he saw a wireless head bud. This song was meant to be shared, but there was an important question… does he remember how to do the dance from so long ago? He turned to haru, gulping in nervousness as she smiled. Haru could clearly tell that her partner is nervous, she could feel the anxiety that is coming off him. 

“It’s going to be alright,” she said softly as she gently held his hand. Justin nodded as he hugged her softly. Soon they broke apart the tender hug, a smile on their faces as Justin handed his lover a headphone. She smiled softly as she took it as she put it in her ear, Justin did the same. The soft beat going in their ear as Justin put the ipod on the sofa. Haru gracefully got into her starting position, both her arms lifted to her side she put a leg behind her. Justin almost crouched as he lightly bounced on his knees, soon stepping his right foot forward and sliding back before sliding his left foot forward and sliding it back, soon repeating it twice with his right before hearing the words in his ears.

Where have you been?

Been searching all along

Came facing twilight on and on

Without a clue

Justin immediately hopped on his right leg, just as quickly hopping back on his back as he and Haru’s feet rotated in a semicircle. Justin almost lost his balance as he managed to use the momentum to two quick steps. At least he remembers how to do a half break, now he needs to do one more. Recalling his memory, he did it again, spreading his arms this time as he jumped on his front leg. This time was flawless, just the way he remembered seeing it. Then came the big question… How to do the full break? Right! it’s the famous phrase “I like ice cream only on Sundays” he launched onto his right foot, keeping his balance as he tapped twice with his left foot, soon planting it as he hopped backwards away from haru, soon doing a hop spreading his legs to shoulder width before hopping to close his legs together.

Without a sign

Without grasping yet

[ The real question to be asked ](https://genius.com/17324619/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/The-real-question-to-be-asked-where-have-i-been)

[ Where have I been? ](https://genius.com/17324619/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/The-real-question-to-be-asked-where-have-i-been)

Thinking about the next move he has to do, and fast. Right, the… what was it called?! The crossover! He gently put his right leg forward before rocking back and forth in pace with the music. kicking his leg up after the third time as he crossed his feet for a moment before stepping back. He took a glance at his lover who was spinning.. On her tiptoes? That’s a lot of balance! The 3 downbeats of the music cued him that this might be a fast moment. He couldn’t waste this moment to think quickly, he turned towards Haru, who nodded quickly before the fast part of the song came. 

[ I'm a shapeshifter ](https://genius.com/17333919/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/Im-a-shapeshifter-at-poes-masquerade-hiding-both-face-and-mind)

[ At Poe's Masquerade ](https://genius.com/17333919/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/Im-a-shapeshifter-at-poes-masquerade-hiding-both-face-and-mind)

[ Hiding both face and mind ](https://genius.com/17333919/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/Im-a-shapeshifter-at-poes-masquerade-hiding-both-face-and-mind)

All free for you to draw   
  


Justin quickly rocked on his right leg before flinging it to knee height and crossing over. Timing it right as Haru spun with him, her arm held out in front of her chest as they faced the front again. They soon stopped for a brief moment, the wind almost smacking Justin's face as he did the half break in time with haru’s leg sweep. A smile on his face, it was perfectly aligned, and he didn’t even need to adjust his balance! He soon did his full break again. Sure it was only one half break, but he had to be flexible, right? 

I'm a shapeshifter

What else should I be?

[ Please don't take off my mask ](https://genius.com/16751382/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/Please-dont-take-off-my-mask-revealing-dark)

[ Revealing dark ](https://genius.com/16751382/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/Please-dont-take-off-my-mask-revealing-dark)

As Haru offered a hand to Justin, the young man spun her before she landed gracefully on his arms. her hard shoulder blades touching his forearm as she leaned back, stretching an arm over her head as she smiled. The other Phantom thieves stopped their dance practice to watch the couple, awed by the amount of experience they both seemed to have over the rest of them. Justin paid them no mind as he focused on the one task he had: to shine the spotlight on Haru, even if it’s a practice run. He gently nudged her with his forearm as she stood back up gracefully, soon spinning once more as he caught her right hand with his left hand. Justin gently kissed her hand before the song picked up pace again. 

Moments of calm

Nothing left to be found

[ A mirror right in front of me ](https://genius.com/16751800/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/A-mirror-right-in-front-of-me-thats-where-i-find-an-empty-glass)

[ That's where I find ](https://genius.com/16751800/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/A-mirror-right-in-front-of-me-thats-where-i-find-an-empty-glass)

Justin and haru spun slowly to face the other Phantom thieves, excitement soared through their chest as they both did a small mime act together. A lot of mouths almost dropped to the floor as they did a small circle, spinning their hands in an outward motion. 

[ An empty glass ](https://genius.com/16751800/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/A-mirror-right-in-front-of-me-thats-where-i-find-an-empty-glass)

Reflecting the sad truth

It's telling words not to be told

I need the mask 

Haru walked forward just a bit before lifting her left leg back as Justin did another half break, this time turning towards the right as he rocked on his left, after planting his right foot, jumping and sliding just slightly away from Haru. Justin soon strolled towards Haru before offering a hand to her. “Shall we waltz, milady?” Haru looked in surprise before they got into waltz position, their backs straight as Justin put a hand on her shoulder blade. 

  
  


[ I'm a shapeshifter ](https://genius.com/17333919/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/Im-a-shapeshifter-at-poes-masquerade-hiding-both-face-and-mind)

[ At Poe's Masquerade ](https://genius.com/17333919/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/Im-a-shapeshifter-at-poes-masquerade-hiding-both-face-and-mind)

[ Hiding both face and mind ](https://genius.com/17333919/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/Im-a-shapeshifter-at-poes-masquerade-hiding-both-face-and-mind)

All free for you to draw

Justin stepped his left foot forward at a left angle as he released some pressure from haru’s shoulder blade. The girl stepped her right leg back as they spun around, Soon Justin lifted his left arm as he sent haru through the opening, the young woman spun around his hand gracefully before Justin stepped his left foot forward and continued to waltz with her. A smile crossed Haru’s face as she clearly was enjoying herself. 

I'm a shapeshifter

What else should I be?

[ Please don't take off my mask ](https://genius.com/16751382/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/Please-dont-take-off-my-mask-revealing-dark)

[ Revealing dark ](https://genius.com/16751382/Shoji-meguro-beneath-the-mask/Please-dont-take-off-my-mask-revealing-dark)

That was close, maybe even borderline dangerous, one wrong move and he could find them face first into each other. Yet that was not the time to think about it, he continued to waltz with her gracefully, trying to show her off in the best possible light he could with his limited waltz experience. As the last lyrics played in Their headphones, Justin lowered her hand as he placed a gentle kiss on it, “thank you for the waltz, lady haru.” 

“It truly was magical. Thank you” as Justin broke contact, soon the couple resumed the dancing they were doing. Justin felt all the memories come back to him as he clapped, slightly kicking his feet back as he went backwards to dodge the gracefully tiptoeing haru who was heading towards him. He never had this much excitement running through his veins since they took down Diet member Shido. Haru felt equally as excited. She was not just dancing with anyone, she was dancing with him. Yet all things must come to an end. As the song slowed back down, Justin walked towards the right end of the stage, snapping his fingers with each beat as Haru walked towards the left edge of the stage. Once they arrived, the couple did their respective poses, justin holding the top button of his collar as Haru gracefully put one hand over another. The sound of the cheers erupted from the phantom thieves for a moment before Justin and Haru bowed, turning towards each other with a smile on their faces as they walked towards each other . “Perhaps we should do this more often, lady haru.” Justin said as he managed to calm himself down, Haru smiled back at him with a simple nod. 

“Let us not forget to arrange for a dance night then, justin kun. I would love to!”


End file.
